1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tenoner capable of milling a tenon at both ends of an elongate workpiece, said tenoner comprising a frame with at least one displacable workpiece carrier and at least one adjustable milling cutter with drive, journaled upon a support, with which a stepwise revolving movement of periodically 180.degree. around an axis can be imparted to the cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a tenoner is known from Netherlands patent specification No. 104 722 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,525 issued Jan. 22, 1980 to Franciscus Jacobus Helmes. These Patents describe a milling cutter which is provided with two drives, one for continuous rotation of the cutter around its own axis and a second drive with which the cutter is periodically revolved through an arc of 180.degree., so that the tenons produced have rounded sides. The reciprocating movement of the workpiece carrier causes the shaping of the two flat faces of each tenon.
This known state of the art which is still used, works satisfactorily, provided that the tenons to be produced lie in the extension of the longitudinal direction of the workpiece. The end faces of the workpiece will then always be perpendicular to this longitudinal direction.
If, however, it is desired to produce workpieces, the ends of which are not perpendicular to said longitudinal direction and when moreover the tenons to be produced are not at right angles to those oblique ends and, for instance, the tenons at either end are different, a relatively time-consuming and laborious adjustment of the cutter support is necessary. This may require an angular setting in two directions perpendicular to each other. This in turn causes an additional complication, in that an angular setting of the cutter support in one plane requires a subsequent correction in respect of the angular setting already effected in the other plane.